Shopping
by EllaBella18
Summary: "You're kidding me right? Where is she supposed to sleep Puck? I mean yeah they got us her stroller and car seat and high chair, but she needs a crib, a changing table, and diapers and clothes and bottles." Takes place in the same universe as Decisions


So this takes place in the same world as Decisions. I've actually decided I'm going to spin a bunch of Quick oneshots set in that universe. You don't have to of read Decisions to get this, but if you wanted to, that's cool too. It'd be even cooler if you reviewed it along with this lol.

Anyway, I'll stop rambling and I hope you enjoy! And remember reviews are love!

-x-

Puck had had a long day of pool cleaning and all he really wanted to do was take a shower and play a few rounds of Halo.

Unfortunately, as he realized when he walked in the front door, it looked like Quinn had other plans for him.

"You're late," she stated, crossing her arms across her chest, just above her ever growing belly.

"Did you forget that Brittany's parents wanted me to start cleaning their pool on Saturdays too?" he asked her, kicking off his sandals.

She gave him a half smile. "I actually kind of did. But go shower, we need to go shopping."

"Shopping what for? Can't like Berry or Mercedes go with you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. Sure she was friends with Mercedes and Rachel (there was just something about spying on the enemy and then finding out the enemy's coach is one of their own's mother that just bonds you for life.) but she wasn't always with them.

"No. We need to go baby shopping. Since your mom emptied out that little office and you painted, we need furniture. So go shower. I'll wait."

He sighed, ran a hand over his head, and made his way into the washroom.

Fifteen minutes later he re-emerged from the washroom feeling one hundred times better.

He smirked at Quinn who was on the couch flipping through the channels, her feet tapping impatiently against the floor.

"Q, let's go."

She got up as quickly as she could these days and followed him out the door.

"So what exactly do we still need? Because I thought last week when the Gleeks threw us that shower we didn't need anything else."

"You're kidding me right? Where is she supposed to sleep Puck? I mean yeah they got us her stroller and car seat and high chair, but she needs a crib, a changing table, and diapers and clothes and bottles."

"Right, I know that, calm yourself woman."

"Don't call me woman."

"Why? Because last time I checked you were one."

"When was the last time you 'checked'?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow and using finger quotes.

"Pretty sure that would be the night I knocked you up."

"You're impossible!"

Puck looked away from the road and grinned at her. "That's what they tell me."

Quinn rolled her eyes and rested a hand just under her belly button. It was where the baby had been the most active lately and now was certainly no exception.

Puck pulled the truck into the baby store's parking lot and helped Quinn climb out of his truck. He may be a jerk but there's no way he's going to risk his baby's momma getting hurt because he didn't help her out of the damn thing. One could call it personal growth.

They were walking into the store when he noticed her wince and rub her stomach in small circles.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, stopping and facing her.

"No, just lately every once and a while she'll kick really hard and it's kind of uncomfortable. Here, feel," she told him, grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly.

"Holy shit. She's gonna be a serious badass when she's older."

"That or a dancer. Rachel will be happy. Come on, let's go buy her stuff, I want to stop for bacon cheeseburgers before we go home."

"That's all you ever want to do."

"Yeah well our daughter wants them."

He couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face when she referred to the baby as theirs.

He let her pick out the simple white crib, changing table, and the pink bedding with little ballerinas on it. He was a stud and he wasn't so good with this girly shit anyway. He did pick out some clothes for her. He had to make sure that little dresses weren't the only thing his kid wore. So he picked out some little jeans and little t-shirts with like a badass hearts (shut up it had flames around it, totally badass), and things like 'If you think I'm cute you should meet my dad', while Quinn picked out little dresses and pink and purple onesies and shit.

They're laughing (well she's laughing at him, she's actually kind of surprised at how into this he is. And she really shouldn't be, this is what he's been wanting to do all along) and having a good time.

He spots a pink stuffed dog and he can tell that Quinn thinks it's like the cutest thing ever so he tosses it into their (overflowing) cart before walking over to check out the bottle selection. And yeah the smile she gives him makes him feel good. Whatever.

He remembered his mom telling them the other night that glass bottles were best and he figures the woman knows her shit and they should probably listen to her.

"Hey Puck?" she asked, leaning against the handles of the cart.

"Hmm?" he asked, only half paying attention because he was reading the information on the box of some sort of bottles.

"I was thinking, maybe we should name her Bethany instead of just Beth? We'll call her Beth, but I just love the name Bethany."

She was biting her bottom lip nervously. She had been thinking about it since that faithful day in glee, but she hadn't know how to bring it up to him. It was really sweet what he had done, and she didn't want him to think that she didn't appreciate it, or that she did not like the name that he came up with. Because she really did. In more ways than he could ever know.

He smiled at her before nodding his head. "Okay cool. I like Bethany too. You okay with these bottles?" he added, showing her the box.

Quinn smiled and nodded her head as the baby started kicking her again.

"Come on, let's go pay. Beth wants those bacon cheeseburgers now and she's making it known," she told him, resting a hand where she was kicking, hoping to calm her down. Of course she doesn't. But Quinn doesn't mind, not really.

Puck slung his arm around her shoulders and steered the cart towards the register.

"You happy Q?" he asked her.

"For the first time in a long time I actually am."

-x-


End file.
